Gohan's sercets Revealed!
by PrinceTrunks2k2
Summary: When Gohan gets Goten in trouble, Goten goes to trunks for advice on how to get back at Gohan Chapter 2 Added Plz r&R! seqeal to trunks and goten walk in
1. cHAPTER1:

Authors Note: hi I don't own dbz blah blah blah Figure this fic a sequel to my hit story " Trunks and Goten walk in" But this will be much longer  
  
Goten sat in the living room with his brother Gohan waiting for trunks to come over. Goten's stomach growled.  
  
" Hungry Goten" Gohan asked.  
  
" Yes' Goten replied  
  
" Hey mom and dad went to go get their clothes for your graduation, right Gohan?" Goten asked  
  
" Yeah why?'  
  
" Well mom just baked a cake -" Goten started  
  
" Yeah and she said we cant touch it Goten!" Gohan interrupted  
  
"We'll just say that grandpa ate it," said Goten  
  
" Hum that's not a bad idea little bro" Gohan said  
  
Gohan and Goten started eating cake, while there grandpa ox-king slept in another room.  
  
" Um this is good" Goten said stuffing his face.  
  
" You said it " Gohan yelled  
  
Before they knew the hold entire cake was gone.  
  
Gohan and Goten heard the parents capsule air car pull up. They ran over to the sofa quickly, so chi-chi wouldn't suspect them.  
  
" Hey Boys!' Goku yelled coming in the door with boxes and bags with chi- chi;  
  
" What have you boys been up to" chi-chi asked  
  
"Nothing Mother" Gohan said  
  
" WHAT-WHO ATE THE CAKE I MADED!" chi-chi screamed  
  
" Goten!' Gohan yelled  
  
" NO NO, It was grandpa!" Goten yelled  
  
THEN WHY IS THERE CHOCOLATE ICING ALL AROUND YOU MOUTH!!!!! Chi- chi yelled at Goten.  
  
" I don't know" Goten said, about to cry  
  
Chi- chi stared beating Goten's @$$  
  
" GO TO YOUR ROOM AND NOT A WORD FROM YOU!" chi-chi yelled  
  
Goten ran to his room crying  
  
" chi-chi did you have to be so hard on him" Goku asked  
  
" he needs to start listening goku no son of mine will break my rules" Chi chi said  
  
" Like Gohan, Gohan is such a good boy" chi-chi pinching Gohan's cheek 


	2. Chapter2: REVENGE TACTICS

"Stupid Gohan I hate him!" Goten yelled. "I'll get him back!"  
  
" Get who back" Trunks said standing in the doorway.  
  
" Trunks!" Goten yelled wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
Goten explained to trunks what happen earlier before he came.  
  
" Wow I never thought Gohan would do that," Trunks said sitting on Goten's bed.  
  
" Well Goten if you really want to get Gohan back I have the perfect idea"  
  
" What trunks what's your idea" Goten asked  
  
" You know how everyone thinks Gohan perfect" Trunks spoke  
  
" Yeah" Goten said  
  
" Well my idea is we humiliate Gohan at his graduation" Trunks said with an evil smirk similar to that of vegeta's.  
  
" What does humiliate mean trunks" Goten Asked  
  
Trunks glared at Goten "poor kid" he thought shaking his head  
  
" Never mine that Goten" trunks said  
  
"We need to find some bad stuff about Gohan"  
  
"Where" said Goten  
  
" His room duh!" said trunks  
  
" Come on lets go!" trunks said about to walk out the door of Goten's room  
  
" Wait isn't Gohan in there!" Goten yelled  
  
"No he went to go take that idiot's daughter (videl) to a movie" Trunks said leaving  
  
Goten followed Him in to Gohan's room  
  
" Whoa what a neat freak" trunks said looking around in Gohan room  
  
" Goten you look in Gohan's drawer and I'll look for stuff on his computer" said trunks sitting down in Gohan's computer chair. Goten opened Gohan's drawer and looked around.  
  
" Look trunks!" Goten said holding up a pair of the infamous teddy bear underwear.  
  
" Put it in here" trunks said throwing Goten an empty capsule.  
  
Trunks looked in Gohan's tightly secure Computer files, But being the son of bulma he easily bypass Gohan's locked files.  
  
" Knew it Gohan has Hentai on his computer!" Trunks Yelled  
  
" What's that trunks" said Goten looking over trunks Shoulder  
  
"Ewwwww that's nasty, There doing that thing that Gohan and videl where doing!" Goten yelled.  
  
" Trunks what's that white stuff coming out of his thingy" Goten asked  
  
" Beats me" Trunks said shrugging  
  
" Oh this is grand!" Yelled trunks  
  
He grabbed a floppy disk from a stack on Gohan's computer desk and saved all of the hentai files on it.  
  
:" Put this in the capsule we'll need it" Trunks Yelled  
  
The continued looking threw Gohan stuff finding weird pictures and more hentai magazines around Gohan's room.  
  
AN: More to come 


End file.
